If I'm Not A Mudblood, Who Am I?
by Destiny's Fighter
Summary: Hermione was kidnapped as a baby and is now back home. She is betrothed to the Dark Lord and fully supports the Dark Side. What will happen in the war now that the smartes witch of her age is Dark? HG/TR DM/BZ PP/TN My attempt at the cliche. m for safety.
1. The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything it is all J..**

**AN - I know that alot of people have done this but I decided to try it out. Please tell me what you think. This story is obviously AU and OCC for some characters. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. Ignores Harry Potter 7 and starts during the summer after 6th year. I also changed a few dates around. Hermione was now born on July 19th.**

**The Truth Revealed**

Hermione Jean Granger walked down the stairs on her 17th birthday half asleep. This fact changed when she caught sight of herself ion the hall mirror.

Mr and Mrs Granger were sitting eating breakfast when they heard a scream from the front hall. They looked at eachother, rolled their eyes and kept eating.

"Please come here Hemrione." Mrs Granger called to the girl. Hermione walked into the kitchen in shock and the two adults appraised her. Gone was the slightly rounded, average height, brown, frizzy, short haired girl. In her place was a 5 foot 8 girl who was skinny but with curves. She had waist length, straight, white blond hair and pale grey eyes. She had an aristocratic air to the way she walked, held herself and how her body and face were shaped. It was especially obvisous in her defined cheekbones.

"Mum...Dad...What happened?" The confused young witch asked the people who had raised her and Mrs Granger tutted.

"Honestly Hermione I thought you were smart. You have been under a glamour since you were 6 months old." Hermione looked at her Mother.

"Mum, Why was I under a glamour and how do you know what a glamour is?"

"Firstly, we are not your parents. Secondly, we are both Squibs. Thirdly, we took you from your parents and twin brother at 6 months and had a friend place a glamour on you to stop them finding you. It must have stopped working because you got your magical inheritance today." Hermione stepped away from the Squibs who had taken her.

"Why did you do this to me?" She asked furious.

"I was your nanny. My husband and I couldn't have children, magic or not, but they had two and we knew that coming from a long line of powerful pure bloods you would have magic so we took you." Mrs Granger said calmly as if discussing the weather and took a sip of her tea.

"And who are my parents and twin?" Hermione asked so furious her magic began to crackle in the air around her.

"The Malfoys. Lucius and Narcissa are your parnets and Draco is your twin." Hermione nodded not all that supriesd at her real family's identity. She knew it was most likely them when she put together how how she looked, especially the hair and eyes, and the fact that the Grangers said she was from a powerful, pureblood heritage. Hemrione left the kitchen and went up to her room, once there she lifted her wand and uttered a spell that caused everything she owned to fly neatly into her trunk. Once it was packed she shrunk it and place it on her bed. She then turned her wand on herself and suddenly she was wearing a purple sundress and black robes and on her feet she wore black pumps. She cast a cleansing charm on her hair, body and mouth before pulling her hair back i nto a sleek French twist. She cast a spell to keep it in place, picked up her trunk and placed it in her pocket. With then hand not holding her wand she grabbed a bag of floo powder of the bedside tableand went downstairs. She walked past her kidnappers to the lit firreplace and threw in a pinsh of powder before putting it and her wand into her pocket. She stepped into the emerald flames.

"Malfoy Manor." She instructed and she whirled away. She landed in the Malfoy's fireplace and stepped gracefully out of it and into the entrance hall. A house elf appeared before her and when it saw her it began to cry.

"Oh-Oh-hic Mistress! You are home! I am Bl-Bl-Hic-Blippy, how may I serve you?" Hermione looked at the elf.

"Are Lucius, Narcissa and Draco home?" She asked Blippy and she sigheed in relief when the elf nodded.

"Can you tell them they have a vistitor but do not mention my name. Also could you please show me to a lunge first?" The elf once again nodded and signaled for Hemrione to follow her. They went up the stairs and into a well furnished lounge. By this point the elfhad stopped crying. She bowed and left the room with a click of her fingers and a pop.

Twenty minutes had pased and Hermione was just about to call to call Blippy when the three other Malfoys entered the room. The four Malfoys stared at each other and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco. This morning I woke up and I looked like this. I was kidnapped when I was six months old by two Squibs," She spat the word," and a glamour placed on me. I was taken because they could not have magicla children and you had a pair of magic twins. The on,ly reason they told me is because today is my 17th birthday and my magical inheritance over came and removed the glamour. They told me that you are the family they took me from so I came to speak with you. However, I understand if you wish for me to leave and never tell anyone the truth of my identity." She finished with tears in her eyes. Narcissa let out a sob and ran to hug her daughter. The two women burst out crying and clinging to eachother.

"Wait, you said you were under a glamour. Who were you disguised as?" Lucous asked still in shock that his baby girl was alive, well and home again.

"I was disguised as a mudblood." She told him venemosly and with a wave of her wand she looked the way she had for the last sixteen and a half years.

"Granger!" Draco gasped astonished. Hermione nodded and changed back. Draco went over to his twin he thought he would never see again, the reason he had felt so empty for so long. He hugged her as their mother let go and a golden glow surrounded them as their tein bond fell back into place, stronger than ever.

"Oh sis. I am so sorry for all the torment and ridicule I dished out to you. Please forgive me."Draco whispered into her ear. Hemrione nodded with a watery smile and whispered back.

"There is nothing to forgive my brother. However, I would like to know what my Father is thinking." She said the last line out loud as she let go of Draco and turned to face Lucius who had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy!" She cried and they ran to eachother with tears in their eyes and rolling down their faces.

"Oh my sweet Calli your home." Hermione nodded and looked at her Mother while hugging her Father.

"Calli?" She asked.

"My darling your real name is Callidora Pixis Malfoy. But we all called you Calli." She explained and Hermione smiled.

"Than that is the name I will go by. Callidora or Miss Malfoy to enemies at school and those I do not know. Calli to those I trust with my life and my family." Calli finished.

"My Darling I am sorry to tell you this when we have only just been reunited but I feel you must be told or you will firgure it out. First you were promised to Tom at your birth and we support his campaign in this war. Draco is going to make his pledge tonight along with other year mates." Lucius told his baby girl.

"Who is Tom?" She asked even though she had an idea of who it was.

"Tom is known by many names including the Dark Lord, which will make yout the Dark Lady. But most people knkow him as Lord Voldemort." Calli nodded.

"I have found myself feeling sympathetic with the Dark Lord's cause for awhile now but as I believed myself to be a mudblood and because of my friendship with the Chosen One and my place as one of the Golden Trio I could hardly request council with the Dark Lord. Although I am now certain that the reason I felt that way is because the glamour was weaning and I was beginning to think the way I would if I had been brought up here. I am no longer on the Light side for a reasons including the fact that because of my supposed blood status the Blood Traitor and the Boy-Who-Only-Lives-Because-Someone-Did-All-The-Work abused the fact that I did not understand how things were in the Wizarding world to make me do things for them instead of them doing it themselves. I have come to belive that Muggles and Squibs, to name a dew, are below us and my kidnappers have only reinforced that feeling. The Light do cruel things for the supposed 'Greater Good' but discriminate against Death Eaters for doing the same. At least Death Eaters do not pretend to be something they are not. Mum, Dad with your permission I to would like to join my brother tonight and be iniated into the Deather Eaters." Calli concluded more confident then ever before. Her parents and twin smiled and when they both nodded she hugged them and dragged her brother into the hug. Then they simply stood there hugging, a fractured family, whole again.

**Okay so what do you think? Please review as unless I get 5 reviews I will not update.**

**Love,**

**Destinys Fighter xxx**


	2. Meeting The Dark Lord

**Disclaimer - I own nothing it's all J.**

**AN- Same warinigs as last time AU and OCC and Spelling and Grammer.**

**Meeting the Dark Lord**

Calli was in her new bedroom with Draco getting ready to go meet their Lord and talking about trivial and cliche things.

"Oh Dray what should I wear? And my hair! What should I do with it?" Calli asked her amused twin.

"Go with dark emerald, purple, red or black and curl your hair into ringlets before pinig a few at the front back." Draco told her and Calli ran over to him.

"I so love having a gay twin brother," One of the first things she had learned about her twin was that he was as gay as a rainbow and was dating Blaise Zabini, " Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed before kissing his cheek and hugging him. Draco laughed at his twins happiness and got up to leave as she headed into er new wardrobe of clothes their parents had got her.

"Don't be too long. Blippy will be up in 40 miutes to collect you for dinner." He heard a muffled 'thank you' and 'ok' from the closet and left the room. Callileft her wardrobe 30 minutes later wearing a dark green dress that pinched under the bust with a silver sahand a silver heming design at the bottom which came to her knees. She wore black pumps with a silver buckle and did her her hair the way Draco had suggested. She then donned a black cloak with a hood that fastened with a silver clasp decorated with the Malfoy crest. When Blippy appeared Calli grabbed her wand and slipped it into an invisable holister on her wrist and followed her elf downstairs where the rest of her family was gathered around a circular table. There was her Father with her Mother on his right. Beside her was her Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange and beside her was Draco. She went to the empty seat between her Father and Draco and both men pulled out her chair and after she was seated they sat down as well.

"Good evening Aunt Bellatrix. What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" She asked as the house elves appeared placing plates of food on the table.

"My Darling Calli I heard after all these years you had returned to us so I had to come see you. Call me Bella. You are looking well my little snake," She smiled at her Aunt who had tears in her eyes and thanked her for the compliment."Also I am here to escort you tonight as you must have one women per iniate so I will escort you and Cissy will escort Draco. But come we should eat as we are leaving in 45 minutes." Dinner passeed in a flurry of laughter and chatting. When the clock struck nine they all rose and raised the hoods on their cloaks and walked outside to the apparation point. They all joined arms and with a crack they were gone.

They appeared in a room surrounded by other people in hooded cloaks and the twins went to stand together at the back of the room facing forwards. The other people in black walked towards the front of the room to form to semi circles. The smaller, inner circle included their parents and Aunt. The second circle was larger and down the middle was a pathway leading to a large gothic throne. In said throne was the reason Calli and everyone else was there. Calli showed no outward emotion but inside she gasped, gone was the snake/human hybrid of the past three years and in his place was a man with black hair, brown eyes with red flecks and who looked around twenty if even that. Every Death Eater bowed and when their Lord noticed the two of them standing at the back he raised an eyebrow. Draco bowed low at the waist but Calli only bowed her head respectfully because something inside her, her Slytherin instincts telling her never to trust someone you don't know intimatley, told her not to leave herself unprotected from attack. The Dark Lord seemed amused when he noticed this.

"Who are these teenagers and who presents them?" He asked. Bellatrix and Narcissa stepped forward.

"We do my Lord." They said together and Narcissa took another step forward.

"I present Draco Abraxius Malfoy." At this Draco walked up the center eisle to Voldemort and bowed fully. Bellatrix stepped forward to stand beside her sister.

"And I present Callidora Pyxis Malfoy." The other Death Eaters gasped in shock at the return of their Dark Lady.

"Ah my betrothed. Where have you been all these years? We belived you dead." Voldemort said softly as Calli walked forward with measured steps. He stood as he neared and held out a hand which she took and he pulled her into a hug electing a gasp from everyone except for the Malfoys and Bellatrix. He released her from the hug and pushed back her hood.

"I am sorry for your worry my Lord. I was kidnapped by my Squib nanny and her husband and disguised as the mudblood Hermione Granger. However, this morning I woke and I was myself because my magical purged the Glamour from my system. When I found out my twin was to be iniated I asked to come as well my Lord." She finished.

"Do you still wish to go through with our bethrothal? He asked. He sounded calm but she could see love for her and fear of rejection in his eyes. She felt her eyes and face softening as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek electing another round of gasps from their audience.

"Yes my Lord as I would be honored to be your wife." She whispered to him. He pulled her close and as he released her he whispered back.

"The honour is all mine Miss Malfoy and call me Tom." She nodded and smiled. The continued to hold hands, his right to her left and he twirled her to stand on his right. He raised their intertwined hands to shoulder height as Tom presented Calli.

"My faithful followers. The Dark Lady has returned." The gathered Death Eaters all let out a cheer as a feminine version of Tom's throne appeard to his right and the Lord and Lady sat down, hands still intertwined.

"All those under the age of twentyone will be joining Calli's version of the Death Eaters tomorrow evening as we will have to remove my mark from your arm and to contact others we believe will be influential to our cause." Tom told them and three people from the Outer circle stepped forward. They bowed to their Lord and Lady and whne nodded to by both they stood and lowered their hoods. Although her face never changed inwardly her eyes widened and she smiled widely when she saw the three people in front of her.

"If it pleases you our Lord we will be the first to take your Ladies mark." They said as one.

"Thank you," She told them, "It is nice to see you on my side Fred, George and Cho." The twins and the Chinese girl smiled at her and got down on their knees with their left arms uncovered and raised to Tom. He placed his wand on Cho's arm.

"_MORDEMORS!" _And with a small whimper from Cho it disappeared. He repeated the same action on the Twins and although they all seemed sad to see their marks gone they were eager to belond to Calli.

"I will have the mark and spell to place it ready by tomorrow evening. I am overjoyed to see the devoution I have inspired when only two of you truely know the old me. Thank you." The rest of the meeting passed quickly and afterwards the Malfoys, Bellatrix and Tom headed back to Malfoy Manor. Tom kissed Calli on the cheek.

"Get some sleep my Lady as we will be busy tomorrow." She nodded.

"Goodnight my Lord." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs, got ready for bed and drifted off the moment her head hit the pillow with a small smile gracing her face.

**So what do you think? This chapter is shorter than the last but this chapter was really just to get the ball rolling for Calli and Tom. Please R and R.**

**Love,**

**Destinys Fighter xxx **


	3. The Alala

**Disclaimer - I own nothing it is all J..**

**AN - Same warnings AU, OCC, Spelling and Grammar.**

**I would like to take this space to answer some reviews:**

**Know-It-All - Thank you for reviewing and wait no longer as here is the update. Also I hadn't realised how OCC Hermione was but it worked. I'm glad you like it even in spite of this fact :)**

**The-Majors-Sargent - Here is the update and thank you for reviewing :)**

**ANONYMOUSno really**** - First of all I LOVE your name and I am so glad you like the whole Hermione is the future Dark Lady thing as I wasn't too sure how it would go down. Thank you for your review :)**

**Brandi Moore**** - Thank for the review and I have already written the scene were Harry and the others find out. But Ron's reaction is better than Harry's who seems to be in denial :)**

**cosmoGirl666**** - Thank you for the review :)**

**Dramionaise** - **Wow there are so many great Hermione Malfoy stories out there and I feel really honoured that mine could be the first you ever read. I am glad you like the way I have wrote this and I encourage you to look for others like this in the achieve. Thank you for the review :)**  
><span><strong>kidio112<strong>** - I realised that it was really OCC but could you review again or PM to tell me were improvements could be made? I thought the story did flow but if you didn't please tell me what was wrong. Thank you for the review as constructive critism is good :)**

**NamaCub95**** - I already knew that you had issues with this story so thank you for reading it. And yes I will strive to actually finish this story. Also on the subject of finishing stories have you finished that filler chapter yet? Thanks for the review :)**

**Midnight Lost**** - I am glad you like the story and sorry for the spelling mistakes. Please don't TP my house as my mother will kill me. So to prevent my death here is another update. Thank you for the review :)**

**Minyonette** - **I am glad you enjoyed my story and thank you for the review :)**

**Violet-eyed-Tiger4** **- I am happy you like my story and thanks for the review :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews as they make me want to keep writing. And now on with the story.**

**The Alala**

Calli woke up the next morning and the events of the last day rushed into her mind and she lay on her back for a moment thinking about it all.

'_Wow' _she thought _'that really happened.' _And with that she jumped out of bed and headed over to her wardrobe to get dressed. She cast another set of cleansing charms and got changed into a emerald, knee length, flowing skirt. She wore a peasant style silver top and braided her hair down her back. She slipped on a pair of low heel silver shoes and headed downstairs. When she reached the dining room she saw it was set up the same way as last night except Tom was sitting between her and Draco. Her mother and Aunt Bella were talking as were Tom, Lucius and Draco. When she walked in her heels made a slight noise on the wooden floor and everyone noticed she was awake. The men all rose and Tom Held her chair out for her and smiled back when she smiled at him.

"Good morning Calli." Tom said when they had all sat down again.

"Good morning Tom." She replied with a peck to his cheek. Her brother rolled his eyes at the two of them while her other family members smiled.

"Good morning Calli. We were going to send Blippy up in five minutes if you weren't down soon." Her mother told her.

"Good morning Mum, Aunt Bella, Dray, Dad." Calli said nodding at each person as she mentioned them. They all answered her back in kind and breakfast arrived. After about ten minutes of eating the conversation turned to Calli's followers.

"Have you any idea what you will call them and who will be in it?" Dray asked her. Calli thought about it for a moment before inspiration hit her.

"The Alala." She said.

"Why Alala?" Bellatrix asked her?

"It means War Cry. It could be used as amazing propaganda. Where the war cry is sounded Death is sure to follow. Where we appear you are sure that someone will die. It will be a wand with a green tip, as in Avada Kedavra, crossed with a hunting horn with a Dark Mark in between them because we are mixed with the Death Eaters." She explained and everyone thought about it for a moment. They all agreed it was a good idea.

"Where will you put it?" Narcissa asked.

"Tom although the way you mark the Death Eaters was a really good plan you put it in the most ridiculous of places! If anyone was to rip your sleeve up even slightly they would see and you can't wear short sleeves. I am going to put it on the highest place possible on the right arm. But my inner circle will have a Dagger with a snake wrapped around it on the back of their left shoulder blade. Like yours Tom the mark will burn when I call you." Tom went a little pink and nodded sheepishly, the whole left forearm thing really was a design mistake.

"That is a really good idea and I will help you with the spell and you are right about the placement of the Mark it wasn't one of my better ideas." Tom said and she smiled and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Who will be in it and what circle?" Lucius asked.

"Draco will be my second in command so his snake and dagger will have a small compass above it because of my middle name **(1)** and also because he will help me direct the Alala." Draco looked flabbergasted.

"Me?" He asked incredulously.

"Dray you are my brother and twin of course you. The other people I know will definitely be in the Inner Circle are the Weasley Twins as they can spy on their family and the Order. Theo, Blaise and Pansy as well as the two Greengrass girls as I know they were all going to become Death Eaters this summer and as Slytherins I trust them so they too will join the Inner Circle. Dray I know they are your friends or goons or muscle or whatever but Crabbe and Goyle will be in the Outer Circle as they aren't the most intelligent as well as Tracey Davis and Millicent Bullstrode as they can help but they aren't the greatest witches of their generation." She said the last part to her twin who shrugged not bothered.

"There are a couple of people in other houses that support Tom so I will get hold of them if you want?" He asked her and she nodded.

"That will be perfect and I know of a few Gryffindors who may possibly join. Don't tell them anything just ask them to come join us and when they get here we will tell them the deal and if they refuse to join we _obliviate_ them, _stupefy_ them and send them home. Agreed?" She asked her brother and they nodded. Calli turned to speak to the table.

"Have I forgotten anything?" Calli asked the table and Bellatrix spoke up.

"You have thought of everything except what you will wear and your masks." Calli nodded.

"If a person I have in mind joins then she can design the uniform as she is brilliant at clothes designing. Anything else?" She asked and everyone shook their head. She stood up, "If it is okay with our parents care to come to Diagon Alley with me Dray?" She looked at her parents who nodded as did Dray, "Then go get ready." And with tat the twins walked out of the dining room and upstairs to get ready.

"Why are we going to town?" Draco asked his twin.

"One, I need a few things and two, I need to make my first public appearance." She said with a smirk which her brother mimicked.

"This is going to be so much fun." He said excited.

"I know she replied. Can you please floo Pansy, Blaise and Theo? I would do it but they don't know me as Calli and if I called as mudblood Granger they would never come."

"Okay sis but we need to hurry to arrive at morning and lunchtime rush for optimum shock. Now move." Calli gave her brother a two finger salute and the two of them ran into their bedrooms which were opposite each other's looking forward to creating a huge shock in the Wizarding world.

**(1) Pyxis means Compass/ Direction and I used it as her middle name for reasons you will find out at the Sorting Feast**

**Okay so what do you think? Please R and R.**

**Love,**

**Destinys Fighter xxx**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer - JKR owns it all I simply make her characters do whatever I want.**

**Warnings - OCC, AU, Spellings and Grammer.**

**AN - I made a slight boo boo. In the 2nd chapter I said that Draco was dating Blaise Zabini. This is wrong as he is in fact dating Theodore Nott. Sorry :'(**

**Thank you anyone who reviewed the last chapter :)**

**Fluff Alert! Tom and Calli cuteness! This is the longest chapter so far and I hope it was worth the wait as my laptop was confiscateed so I couldn't update. I don't think chapters will normally be this long unless for a good reason. The reason this one is so long is I couldn't think of a good to stop.**

**Enjoy!**

**Diagon Alley**

Calli strightened her hair, put her wand into it's holister and put on her hooded Malfoy cloak from last night before heading downstairs. She found her parents and her betrothed in the Sunroom as it was promising to be a beautiful day.

"Where is your brother?" Narcissa asked her daughter.

"He was getting ready and fire calling some of his friends last time we spoke." Calli told her Mother as she went over to sit on the arm of her Father's side of the chair.

"Here this is for you,"He told her and pulled out two small keys attached to a fine gold chain and a green money pouch that rattled slightly when moved. She noticed that one of the keys had a small ' M' on it and the other had a small 'C' on it, "The keys are engraved depending on the vault, 'C' for Callidora which is your personal vault to be used when you are at school and when you graduate. 'M' is for the Malfoy vault, take money out of the family vault today and anytime you are out with friends." Lucius finished and Calli nodded before slipping the chain over her head and tucking the small keys into her dress and putting the money bag into a hidden pocket in her cloak. That was the moment her brother walked in wearing black skinnies, black converse and a tight Slytherin green t-shirt as welll as his own Malfoy cloak. They all sat talking about different things including the plans for the day and after ten minutes of this Blippy appeared.

"Master Draco, Mistress Callidora your guest have arrived and are waiting in the entrance hall." She informed them before disappearing with a crack. Calli and Draco both stood up together and smoothed out their robes before kissing and hugging their parents goddbye, with Calli kissing Tom on the cheek as well, Draco making a face at them and her parents chuckling at them, before they both headed down to the Entrance Hall. Calli raised her hood just before they walked into view. Standing by the fireplace was a girl eith pale blue eyes and golden hair. She was very pretty and was holding hands with a handsome boy with black hair and skin that spoke of the savannah and he had brown eyes. The final boy was also handsome with light brown hair and two tone green eyes, a dark green rim and lighter green inside. **(1) **

"Draco who is this and why are we here? You said it was urgent." Pansy said not one to beat around the bush with her friends.

"Do you remember how I told you I had a twin sister who was kidnapped when we were babies?" Draco asked his closest friends who all nodded.

"Well here I am." Calli said as she lowered her hood and the visitors gasped while Draco gave the Malfoy smirk at his friends less than Slytherin reaction.

"Pansy Aimee Parkinson, Blaise Lucern Zabini and Theodore Kyrian Nott I would like to introduce Miss Callidora Pyxis Malfoy also known as my twin Calli." Draco said happily. Pansy walked forward to give the girl a hug.

"Well like your twin said I am Pansy and I hope we can be friends." Calli hugged her back.

"Of course we can. Please tell me you have embarrasing stories of a yound Draco or Draco at Hogwarts." Calli practically begged and Pansy, as well as the two boys, laughed while Draco went red and mumbled under his breath something about 'traitors' and 'evil twin sisters'.

"Don't worry I have plenty due to my boyfriend and Dormmate status." Theo said as he threw an arm around her shoulder.

"And I have more than plenty from childhood." Blaise said throwing an arm over her other shoulder, causing her to be sandwiched between the two tall and muscled boys.

"And _I _have the embarrasing love, crushes, flirtational and all things gay, including finding out and coming out, stroies covered as the Best Girlfriend." Pansy said causing Calli to have a said look flash over her face as she thought of all the things she had missed in her twin's life. Pansy wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's waist and he put the arm not around Calli around her. Draco groaned and gave his twin a loving smile when he saw the flash of saddness before putting his head in his hands and shaking it when he saw her smile briefly. Calli sighed happily her saddness gone.

"I think I love you three." She said in a dreamy voice.

"I should hope not." An amused voice said from behind them. Calli gasped happily and untangled herself from her new friends and ran over to her betrothed and banged into him and hugged him as he stumbled and grunted from the impact while still managing to keep them upright. He then chuckled before inclininghis forehead to touch hers. He rasied his head when he heard three gasps.

"My Lord." The three non Malfoys bowed low while Draco rolled his eyes at them and nodded his head respectfully.

"Oh do stand up it is only Tom." Tom gasped and clutched his heart dramatically.

"Only Tom? And here I thought you loved me." He said fake snuffling. Calli shook her head at his antics while Draco snorted.

"Oh knock that off you know that is not what I meant and you know I love you so hush up so I can explain," This caused the visitors to stare at her in astonishment as Tom shut up and contented himself playing with Calli's hair and Draco caoughed something that sounded like 'whipped' to which Tom shrugged and nodded. " Draco leave him alone or I'll tell mum," This caused Draco to pale. His mother's howlers and shouting was worse than the legendary Mrs Weasleys. Calli turned to the now standing guests " Tom is my betrothed and since you were planning to join him you are now promised to me." She told them, leaning into Tom subconciously. Blaise opened his mouth.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"All of those under 21 now belong to the Alala, my Dark Lady's followers." Tom told them gesturing to the witch in his arms who smiled and nodded to confirm what he said as the truth. The three friends bowed and stood with sheepish grins when she raised and eyebrow. She turned to Tom.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm ecstatic, but why are you here? I thought you were talking with my parents about something or other." Tom smiled shyly and went pink.

"I came to say goodbye." Calli smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Goodbye." She said softly and Tom kissed her in the same way.

"Goodbye my darling Calli." He said just as sofltly and with a final hug they let go and Tom headed back upstairs. Pansy ran over to Calli who noticed Dray was pretending to vomit but stopeed when he saw Calli mouth the word 'Mum' so he blew her a kiss and turned to greet his to male friends.

"Aww you two are too cute together! I can't believe that was the Dark Lord and you are betrothed!" She gushed and Calli smiled.

"Are we really cute together? Tom is really sweet and so gentle when he is outside meetings nut he has to act hard and sometimes mean and cruel to earn respect and power as well as to prevent betrayl. We have been betrothed since I was born. Also we should get going." She told her new Best Friend.

"You two _are _cute together. You can so tell Tom cares for you a lot. Also your right we should be going, " Pansy said turning tp face the boys. Draoc and Theo were holding hands and talking to Blaise, "Oi Lovebirds and Blaise let's go." The boys nodded and raised their hoods to hide their faces as did Pansy and Calli. They all stepped into the fireplace, that magically expanded to fit them all, and linked arms Draco and Blaise were at either end and they both dropped a handfull of powder and called out.

"The Leaky Cauldron, London!" And eith that they were gone.

They all landed gracefully in the Leaky Cauldron and made sure their hoods were in place before elegently stepping out of the fireplace in two groups ; Draco in the midlle with Calli and Theo on either side of him and Pansy and Blaise behind them. It went quiet when the five of them walked past in black cloaks with their hoods up. When the group walked into the Alley everyone parted and walked around them. They headed to Olllivanders first and when they entered Calli locked the door and drew the blinds while the others headed to the four corners of the room. When this was done they all lowered their hoods as one and at the same moment Mr Ollivander walked in.

"Hello Miss Malfoy. I wondered if I would ever see you _as_ you. May I ask why all the secrecy and what is wrong with the wand I supplied you with six odd years ago?" Calli placed Hemione's wand on the counter.

"I only recently found out I was a Malfoy and noone else knows and until I choose to let other people know I am back that is the reason for the secrecy. The wand I was supplied with was not choose by Callidora Malfoy but for another witch and will not work well for me." Calli told him and he nodded before going to collect some wands. After twenty five wands they saw him head to the very back of the shop and disappear. He returned ten minutes later with a long emerald green box.

"Try this one. 11and a half inches, elm, with a sliver of basilisk fang dipped in it's poison for the core." Calli lifted the wand and a green glow surrounded her and a small snake emerged from the tip and slithered up her arm and disappeared. Calli's twin and friends stared at her and her wand in awe but Calli hid her reaction.

"Well Miss Malfoy that was the wand that belonged to Salazar Slytherin's heir, his eldest daughter so it is interesting you should get it. That will be ten galleons." Ollivander said and Calli nodded before handing over the last 10 galleons she had left over from her time as Hermione Granger. After paying the five teens raised heir hoods again and drew the blinds up and unlocked the door before leaving. The four friends had formed a protective circle around Calli with Theo in front of her, Blaise behind her, Draco on her right and Pansy on her left. The walked like this until the reached the Hall of Goblins inside Gringotts where they noticed Rita Skeeter was standing near them. Draco looked over to his twin and saw her nod as did the others when looked at and as one thwy lowered their hoods gaining the beetle animagus' attentionwhich caused the two Malfoys to smirk. Calli walked up to the nearest Goblin.

"I am Callidora Malfoy and as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's daughter and Draco Malfoy's twin I claim my right to enter the Malfoy Family Vault." She said clearly and inwardly smirked when she heard Skeeter gasp and run off. '_Well everyone will know before we leave_.' She thought.

"Key?" The Goblin asked her and she raised the key with the 'M' on it and the Goblin nodded before calling over another of it's kind to escort her to her vault. Calli turned back to her friends.

"We will stay here because we still have money after our trip to our vaults last week." Theo told her nodding to Pansy and Blaise. Draco nodded and pulled his twin over to the waiting Goblin.

"I am Raghook and I will take you to your vault today." He told the twins they both nodded and they were headed deeper and deeper down to where the older family vaults were and when they neared the dragon fell asleep due to the Goblin's magic. They finally reached a vault, with a large Malfoy crest in the middle of it, and they climbed out and walked up to it.

"You need to place a couple of drops of blood on the 'M' of the crest and after that you no longer need to bring your Malfoy key only yourself." Raghook told her. Calli went to lift her wand when Draco stopped her and removed a carefully hidden dagger froma holister on his right arm. Calli stared at it.

"This is incase my wand gets taken. I wear it on my right because like you I am left handed and I wear a wand holister on my left arm just like you. In fact you will probably find a dagger and wrist holister with a note attached that says Callidora as well as a sword and a few throwing. There should also be a pair of two way mirrors with our names on them. Now hold out your finger." Calli did as he asked and when he pricked her finger she place it on the 'M' which glowed silver for a few seconds before the door opened. The inside of the vault was huge and there was money, gems, swords, armory, books and other things everywhere. The back wall was made up of a giant tapestry of the Family which went back to the 14th century and was self updating. Calli went over to one of the piles of money and place a couple of hundred pounds worth of galleons, sickles and knuts into her money pouch before heading over to the centre of the vault where a cherry wood box with a compass and dragon, in silver, and the names Callidora and Draconis were written in silver, cursive lettering.

"Hate that name." She heard Draco mutter and she snorted then hit Draco over the head when he elbowed her in the side. She placed her hand over the Compass as Draco did the same with the Dragon and it opened.

"Oh wow." Calli said softly. Inside the box was a dagger with emeralds and diamonds in the hilt and a snake engraved into the blade. She lifted the dagger and the green holister and once the holister was secure on her right arm she placed the dagger into it and it shrunkto fit her lower arm. There was a sword and sheath to match, which she placed on a belt before wrapping it around her waist and making it invisable, as well as the two way mirrors. She handed the one with a dragon to her brother and kept the one with a compass on it and placing an unbreakable charm on it and placing it in her cloak, a move that Draco copied. Draco collected up a pile of galleons and they left the vault and headed up to the main hall where they met up with their friends again. They had only been gone three quaters of an hour at the most but when they left, hoods down this time, the square was packed with witches and wizards from the various media outlets of the wizarding world. The second they stepped outside cameras started flashing and questions were being yelled.

"Callidora! Over here!"

"Callidora where have you been?"

"Calli!" With that final shout Calli raised both hands and put on a cold, infifferent face which caused everyone to fall silent and fidgit slightly.

"First, I will be addressed as Miss Malfoy. Second, raise your hand as I refused to be yelled at. We are adult witches and wizards not young , you may ask me three questions." She said so coldly a shiver ran through the crowd.

"Miss Malfoy, WWN News, where have you been all these years?" Calli looked at the wizard who squirmed under her cool, unwavering gaze.

"I was kidnapped as a child and only recently found out who I am." She answered.

"Miss Malfoy, Daily Profit, how did you find you your true identity?"

"My kidnappers told me whenever my magical inheritance over came the glamours." She answered shortly.

"Miss Malfoy, Witch Weekly, have you any suitors and what are your favourite colours to wear?" The crowd groaned at the waste of their final question and Calli smiled mockingly.

"Yes I am in fact in love and betrothed. No I will not tell you his name. I like black emerald, silver, dark purple and dark red and on occasion dark blue. That is all you will get from me for now. Goodbye." She said before they all started to walk off, ignoring the questions still being shouted out.

"Mr Malfoy, Finance Weekly, how do you feel now that your inheritance will split in half due to your twin's reappearance?" Draco froze and when all five turned and pined him with death glares he froze in terror. He also thought he may need new underwear when he saw the all consuming rage in the Twin's eyes, especially Draco's eyes.

"I am ecstatic that my twin is back. The moment she was back, decorum be damned, I wanted to sing it from the rooftops and make sure the entire wizarding world knew. Like all magical twins we were born with a special and powerful bond and when half of the bonded is kept away from the other half it causes constant pain, saddness and lonelyness. It also halves our magical power. It was torture to know Calli was out there somewhere, as the fact I could feel the bond proved she was alive, and I couldn't see her. I still wake in the middle of the might and have to go and check that it wasn't all a dream and she is still with me. Nothing will happen to my inheritance as it was already split incase she ever found her way back to us. As far as I am concerned she could take it all as long as I can get up every morning and go downstairs to see her smiling at me and be able to hug her." All the witches present in the crowd were crying at the evident pain in his eyes and glared at the offending wizard as the twins grabbed hands and raised their hoods so that noone would see the tears rolling down their facesand when Draco put his arm around her Calli rested her head on his shoulder and sniffled when she felt him kiss the top of her head through her cloak. They cleaned their faces and headed to the usual places, Flourish and Blotts, Madame Malkins', the cauldron shop and apothecary because as he was on the board of Govenors he got their school lists early so they bought the neccessary equipment and headed to the pet store where Calli got a magical corn snake that could change size and colour that she called Caillen. They then headed over to the luggage shop and she bought an emerald trunk with her initials in silver that had every compartment type possible (including a small apartment) and as many light, neutral and dark defensive spells you could throw at it (but she didn't add the dark spells until the till worker went out back). After they paid they left and headed to Knockturn Alley. Once there they filled in the darker sections of their potions kits and book collections before heading to Borgin and Burkes. When they entered Mr Borgin came forward to greet them.

"Ah Miss Parkinson and Malfoy, Mr Malfoy, Zabini and Nott to what do I owe the pleasure." Calli stepped closer.

"Mr Borgin I have a propostion for you."

**Sorry for the cliffy *Hides behind Namacub95***

**(1) I am really sorry that the descriptions are not like the people are described in the books but I need them to look like that for future purposes. **

**Please Review. **

**Love,**

**Destinys Fighter xxxxx**


End file.
